The Black Heart Turned Golden
by Melliesships29
Summary: When Yusuke and team go to rescue Yukina, they don't realize that there is *another* Ice Maiden trapped as well! This one is Hiei's childhood friend Kira. As Kuwabara falls for Yukina, Hiei falls for the other... What will become of them? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Mission

Authors Note: Hello! Now a lot of you are probably wondering, what was up with that first fanfic you made? Now that fanfic was a very quickly made test fanfic. Unless I get enough reviews saying you guys want more, I will not be continuing that fan fiction.

Don't worry though, I will make better Melizabeth fan fiction. Sorry about that.

Well anyways, here is a fanfiction that I made on my Wattpad account, mellieships24, I decided to share it with because I feel I might get more views this way.

This is a Yu Yu Hakusho story. Yu Yu Hakusho is one of my ultimate favorite anime of all time. Because Hiei is my favorite character, I decided to make a Hiei x Oc story. I hope you like it. And please review. I do like reading comments and let me know how I'm doing. ^^

Without further ado, here is "The Black Heart Turned Golden."

3rd Person:

Yusuke yawned and stretched on top of the roof of his school.

-Man school's a pain in my ass- He thought. -Makes me kinda miss the Spirit World-

"Slacking off again, Yusuke?" A voice asked.

Yusuke looked up to see Botan staring down at him from atop her flying oar.

"Hey Botan..." Yusuke rolls over. "School's boring."

"Well, it's about to get better." Botan takes out a VHS tape from her kimono and hands it to him. "Your new mission is on this tape. Watch it and hurry to the location immediately. And please don't slack off." Botan frowns unhappily.

"Alright, alright. Quit your yapping" Yusuke takes the tape and looks at it curiously. "Why couldn't I have just gone to the Spirit World?"

"Because, Hiei can't know this mission. He has eyes and ears in the Spirit World and we can't risk anything. I have to go back. Good luck!" Botan smiles and flies off. Yusuke scratches his head unaware of a figure in the shadows...

Hiei's POV:

I grit my teeth in frustration. What is so special about this mission that I can't know what it is?

I bit back the growl rising in my throat. No matter, I'll just follow the detective home and watch the video secretly.

I watch the detective get up and stretch his legs. He finally leaves the roof and I wait till the time when everyone goes home.

Time Skip: Still Hiei's POV:

The detective was truly an idiot. He should have been able to sense me by now. Either he does or he just doesnt care, or he really is weak.

As I watch the video with Yusuke, my heart stops. What Koenma is saying makes me nearly festrih everything in my path as I flit through the forest to the location he mentioned.

Yukina, my sister. Damn, damn! I'll get to her. I'll rescue her. And the detective won't stand in my way.

Kira's POV:

I open my eyes to bright light. Yukina was kneeling next to me, healing me. I groaned and sat up ignoring the pain.

"Kira are you okay?" Yukina asks concerned etched on her face.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you. No thanks to those damn Togoru brothers." I growl.

They had taken to torturing me. They had found a way to make Yukina cry and they were now trying desperately to make me cry. Ha! The fools. I never cry. I taught myself a long time ago that crying is not an option. It makes you look weak and I sure as hell am not weak.

The door to the chamber rattled open. The two Togoru brothers the doorway.

"Ready for Round 2?" The elder Togoru sneered.

"Bring it!" I spat.

They advanced and I prepared myself.

3rd Person:

Little did our little Ice Princess know, her childhood friend was just hours away...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Okay, my first one is up and there is no turning back now. .

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and once enough people have seen this chapter, I will post chapter 2.

Please leave supportive and nice comments. Don't bully meh! .


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

A/N: Hello everyone! So I was right in posting it here. I got a lot more views this way. I will say this chapter was a bit difficult to write. I tried my best to make it as good as I possibly could. For those of you eagerly waiting for information on how Kira and Hiei met, stay tuned for chapter 3: How it all began...

To answer my very first review, I have no clue about Hiei's past. I haven't watched/read everything yet so I'm trying my best to make this story work. Thank you for your support though I appreciate it.

Let me know how this chapter turned out if it's good or not.

Without further ado, I give you Chapter 2: The Rescue.

Hiei's POV:

I got to the compound where Yukina was being held...only to be yanked back by a familiar scent. The detective.

"How the hell did you catch up with me so fast?" I grumbled.

"Well I figured you would be feeling left out. I came ahead of Kurama and Kuwabara to come stop you." Yusuke roughly throws me across the clearing.

I sumersaulted in midair and landed on my feet. "Stop me? Ha! Don't make me laugh." I pulled out my sword. "I will cut you down if I have to."

MEANWHILE...

Kira's POV:

I wake up again after being beat senseless. I smirk. They haven't broken me yet. I hear tiny sobs from a corner. I sigh, it's Yukina.

"I'm okay, Yukina. That didn't hurt me at all." I soothed. I went over to her and wiped away the pearls leaking from her eyes. (Are they pearls? Or am I thinking of another anime?)

Then, I notice the corner she is huddled in. A hole, the size of my head was where the crevice was. Hmmmmmm. Idea time.

"Yukina, look at me." She does eyes red but otherwise not crying. "Can you shift into a small animal?"

She nods, confused. "Yes, but-"

"But nothing. I can change into a wolf but not a small animal. I believe your spirit animal is a rabbit. All I ask is that you conjure enough magic to shapeshift me into a rabbit as well. That way, we can get through that hole."

Yukina notices the hole, finally. She gasps. "Your right!"

"Shhh. Not so loud!" I hissed. "Hurry before they decide to come hurt me some more."

Yukina mutters a spell and a bluish white light envelopes me. I feel my body start to shift.

Soon I'm a small bunny. A minute later Yukina also turns into a bunny. We crawl out the hole and hop to the forest quickly. I shift back to human as the brief spell wore off and Yukina follows suit.

I climb a tree, hauling her up as well. "We need to get moving, climb on my back." She does and soon we are flitting through the trees.

After about 10 minutes, I hear voices. One vaguely familiar, the other unfamiliar to my sharp demon ears.

"Caught up have you?" The familiar voice grumbles.

I froze. That was *Hiei.* That had to be! But, what was he doing here? Before I could even think of a reason, my body stings woth pain. My arms were cut up from my last bout of torture and I was losing blood, fast.

"Crap..." I mutter. Just what I needed. Before I could put Yukina down, I tumble out of the tree, blacking out.

Hiei's POV:

The oaf and Kurama caught up to us quickly. Hmph not surprising. I was still itching to kill someone, anyone. If Yusuke was going to get in my way then I would kill him.

My thoughts rattled in my mind as I tried to think up a way of getting away from these idiots and going after Yukina myself. But something cracked and next thing I know I had caught a girl, no two girls, falling out of the tree above me.

I wouldn't say caught was the word. Rather they fell on me. I pushed them off me and realized Yukina was one of them and the other...my breath caught.

*Kira* My eyes widen in surprise. I hadn't seen her in 2 years. What was she doing here?

Kurama's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hiei, is that...?"

I nodded, too stunned to speak.

Yukina groaned and opened her eyes. She gasps at the sight of Kira. "Kira!" She cries out, wrenching her away from me. Yusuke rushes over.

"What's happening?" The idiot Kuwabara said.

Yukina looks at me. "Who are you?"

Before I could answer, Kurama spoke. "We came to rescue you, but it seems you already had a savior."

"No! You have it all wrong! Kira was tortured. They also tried to make her cry." Yukina eyes welled up with tears. "They did all this horrible stuff to her, oh!"

I said nothing. Anger boiling in my veins, hot like the fire I control. I bit back a growl. Nobody gets away with that. Not with hurting her...

"Hiei, calm down" Yusuke says. "We have to get her to Genkai."

My anger quickly changes to worry and concern. I pick up Kira and hoist her on my back.

"Then let's hurry up." I ground out, every muscle aching to go rip apart her captors.

A/N: What do you think? Did you like it? I know the bunny thing may have been a little weird but I had no clue how to execute that part of the story.

I hope you enjoyed this and I will also be uploading chapter's 4 and 5 probably today because I have them already written on paper.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: How it all began...


	3. Chapter 3: How it all began Part 1

A/N: Hello everyone! It's me again. Here is the long awaited flashback chapter. I had a bit of a hard time with this chapter which is why this chapter is a bit late.

I just want to thank those of you who reviewed this story. I really appreciate it.

Without further ado, I now present Chapter 3: How it all began...

5 YEARS AGO

(Hiei's POV)

I stood behind the tree a little, making sure I couldn't be seen, but also just enough that I could still see her. Yukina, my little half-sister. She is the only person whom I can say that I cherish. I watch over her and make sure she is safe. I can never tell her who I am though, if she knew that she, an Ice Apparition, was related to a Fire Apparitiom, she would hate me.

I hear giggling and I scoot a little closer, trying to see. A girl with long black hair was with Yukina. As a mortal, she would be classified as beautiful, but I knew better.

I could feel her spirit power. It was a lot stronger than Yukina's. A long black sword hung at her hip. I couldn't help but stare. The weapon was beautiful. It was long and thin, a deadly weapon. Me, a decent swordmaster myself, appreciated a nicely made weapon.

"You promised!" The black haired girl was saying.

"I know Kira, and I will. Just not today." Yukina said, soothingly.

"Don't talk down to me Yukina." The girl flipped her hair back. "I'm not a little girl." Little indeed, she was shorter than me.

Yukina laughed. "I'm not, Kira. I'll tell you what, let's go back to the village and you can help me with the children."

Kira grumbled, "Fine..."

Yukina giggled and grabbed her arm. They both were laughing as they left. I followed closely behind.

As we neared the village, I felt a shift in Kira's spirit power. I frowned, puzzled. Her aura was so strong before. What happened?

I got my answer. Something dropped on me, pushing me to the ground. I grunted with the impact. I was flipped over, so my back was flat on the ground. An ice blade was pressed to my throat. I looked up into a pair of ice-blue eyes. Kira's aura hit me full blast.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" She spat.

_She knew?_ Without meaning to, my eyes widen in surprise.

"I felt your spirit energy, you idiot." Kira rolled her eyes. "Yukina isn't strong enough to sense, but I am. Now are you going to answer my question, or do I get to slit your throat?"

"Neither. I don't have to explain myself to you." I growled and narrowed my eyes.

To my surprise, Kira threw back her head and laughed. She moved off of me and leaned against a tree, snickering.

I got up and dusted myself off. "What's so funny?"

"I like you. You're not like others. Those who cower at the sight of my blades." She grinned. "Fine, don't tell me who you are. Tell me why you're following me and Yukina."

"I wasn't following _you._ I was following Yukina." I said simply. "I'm not telling you why."

Kira narrowed her eyes, smile gone. "Careful, pipsqueak. Don't test me. I suggest you answer the question."

"You're even shorter than me, midget." I shot back. "If you _must _know, Yukina is my sister. I keep an eye on her, make sure she's safe."

Her eyes widen. "She never mentioned having any siblings."

"She doesn't know." I turned around and hopped up into a tree. "I have to go. If you sense my presense occasionally, ignore it. Also, don't tell Yukina about this."

"Oh! Wait! What's your name? I'm Kira." Kira looked up at me.

I allowed a hint of a smile to show on my face. "Hiei." I said before quickly moving away.

A/N: OK. So I'm ending the chapter here. I'm splitting it in 2 parts because if I don't it will be WAY too long.

If this story gets 5 reviews/favorites/follows, I will post part 2.

Thank you!


	4. Author's note

**_Hello! So I feel like I need to explain myself. I know you guys are dying to find out how Hiei and Kira got close, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten! See what happened was, I moved back to London and completely forgot my roughdraft for part 2 of chapter 3! So, I have to start all over and maybe in a couple hours I will post part 2. I'm very sorry for the wait._**

**_Also, I noticed that I could totally write this story in Spanish and French. Maybe I can help those who can't read my story. Comment down below your thoughts on that._**

**_Oh! One more thing! I am currently looking for Beta readers to read this one and my Seven Deadly Sins: Changed fanfic. I can't remember if they leave a review on the story itself or if they PM it to the author. Either way let me know please if you would like to. And can you have multiple Betas?_**

**_That's all. Stay tuned and help me out with the Beta as well. (I beta read as well)_**

**_Thank you, and stay awesome!_**

**_-Mellie ^^_**


	5. Chapter 4: How it all began Part 2

**A/N: I guess because this part was so long, FF didn't want to save my document. So, this will have another part. **

**Shoutout goes to Jessica for urging me to hurry up and post the next chapter. **

**I may also be a little slow because, well, I am 7 months pregnant, but I will do my best to keep posting. **

**Enjoy!**

2 WEEKS LATER

(Kira's POV)

It's been a while since I met Hiei. Since then, whenever I was out with Yukina, I would feel his presense, but never see him. I wish I could. I missed him. He was one of those people I felt like I could be myself with. He understood me.

On this particular day, me and Yukina were in the forest practicing healing magic, which I am crap at. I finally get her to teach me, and I waste her time.

I looked up, sensing Hiei's presense, and can't help tilting my lips up in a smile.

"What are you looking at?" Yukina inquired, curiously.

"Oh nothing." I said, still grinning like an idiot.

"Then pay attention." Yukina scolded, not unkindly.

"Fine..." I grumbled and looked down at her hands, which were trying to show me a complicated gesture to extract poison.

As Yukina prattled on at this and that, my head snapped up once more.

Yukina snapped her fingers in my face. "Kira! You wanted me to sho-"

I cut her off. "Shh!"

She fell quiet, sensing that something was wrong. I felt a shift in Hiei's presense as well. He must have felt it too. I listened carefully, but heard nothing. No birds either. I felt it though. The presense of another demon. No, two demons. Their scents blending together as if they were one.

"Yukina, go back to the village." I said, quietly.

"But-" Yukina started to protest, but I glared at her. She got the message and ran, silently through the forest. I grabbed my sword and motioned with my other hand towards the way Yukina had gone, hoping Hiei got the message. The next thing I knew, Hiei's energy was gone, hopefully in pursuite of Yukina.

I turned to the matter at hand. I unsheathed my sword in one quick motion. "Come on out, demon" I said.

I stood ready for battle, ice forming at my feet. Two demons walked into the clearing. One was perched on the others shoulder as he spoke. "Hello my dear." His voice was as cold as ice and he was smiling cruelly.

"Hi, how ya doing?" I said, smiling but with no warmth. "What can I do for ya?"

"I would like those lovely tears of your's, my dear." Before I could even move to raise my sword to block, his nails elongated and stabbed my shoulder, pushing me back against the tree and pinning me.

I bit back a yelp of pain. Ice Maiden tears turn to pearls as they hit the ground, but mine...mine turn to golden pearls. Being an Ice Maiden princess gets you that little feature.

"Cry for the Togoru brothers, my little princess." The man crooned, advancing on me. I dropped my sword and prepared for the worst, wishing that I could at least see Hiei again...

As if in answer to my prayers, a dark figure landed in front of me. He slashed the nails and the last thing I saw before going unconcious, was the demon writhing in pain. Then everything went black.

**A/N: How was it? I swear the actual story will continue on chapter 6. **

**I am collaborating with Flowswiththeriver to bring you a new Hiei x O.C story. Hopefully we have something for you guys soon.  
**

**Also, thank you to the 200+ views on this story! That makes me so happy! As always please review!**

**I will do my best to post the final flashback soon, stay tuned!**

**Stay fired up, my readers! ^^**


	6. Chapter 5: How it all began Part 3

(Kira's POV)

When I came to, I was lying on the ground, looking up into a clear blue sky. Birds soared high above.

I tried sitting up, but settled for propping myself up on my elbows. My muscles ached, and there was shooting pain in my right shoulder. I braced myself and examined the damage left by the demon.

I nearly fainted at the sight. 3 long nails jutted out of my shoulder. I pulled my shirt away, practically ripping it. Where the nails where imbedded in my skin, my veins were a deep purple. They snaked from my shoulder to my collar bone. Poison.

"Don't move so much too fast unless you want to die a painful death." A familiar voice said.

I moved my head to the sound of the voice and cried out at the pain.

"What did I just say?" The voice was laced with frustration. A hand pulled my arm gently and manuevered my body slowly, leaning me up against a tree.

Hiei came into view and lifted a bottle to my lips. The liquid was disgusting and I tried to spit it out, but Hiei pinched my nose and forced my head back, making me swallow. "It helps fight the poison."

Then, taking a hold of one of the nails he said, "Brace yourself."

I opened my mouth to protest, but instead I yelped as he yanked it out. I glared at him and grabbed his wrist. "Do it again, I dare you!" I snarled.

He glared back, his scarlet eyes piercing my ice-blue eyes. "Fool!" He growled. "Do you really want to die here from poison of all things?"

Hiei kept his gaze on mine untill I let my eyes drop and let go of his wrist. I braced myself and when he pulled, I bit my lip. He grabbed the last one and got ready to pull.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come. Instead, I felt the pressure of Hiei's lips on mine. It was a gentle kiss. He pulled away far too soon.

When he pulled away, the final nail falling to the ground. The pain didn't register, I was too in shock from the kiss.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered. I touched my lips as if they were a foreign object that was new to me.

"To distract you." Hiei sneered. "Obviously, it worked"

I glared at him. Did he honestly see this as a joke. "Hmph! Whatever!"

I stood up and imediately regretted it. But I wasn't weak. I would prove Hiei wrong.

I grit my teeth and stumbled away from Hiei and towards the village, hopefully.

"You're going the wrong way." I could hear the amusement in his voice. I spun around and stumbled towards him. Then, my damn legs gave out and Hiei leaped forward, catching me.

He picked me up carefully, cradling me against his chest. I started to protest but, he was warm. I sighed in resignation and closed my eyes.

ONE MONTH LATER

Hiei stayed, much to my surprise. He watched over me with a kindness that I knew he didn't share with a lot of people. After I was healed, Hiei took me out to the forest and trained me on how to be as fast as him. We practiced for weeks until I was as fast as him.

Then, he came to me and told me he was leaving.

"What?! Why?!" I started protesting and he put a finger to my lips.

"I can't stay. I now know Yukina has you to protect her." Hiei said gently.

I looked away, angry. Why couldn't he just stay!?

"Kira, you and Yukina are the only people I care about. My life is dangerous. If something happened to either of you, I would never forgive myself." Hiei was so calm, but what he said hit me. He_ cared._

I turned back to him, and, for the first time in my life, a tear fell from my eye. Hiei caught it and he brought it to his lips.

"We _w__ill _see each other again, I promise." Hiei said, pulling me to him and hugging me.

I nodded and he pulled away. I watched him flit through the trees as he lifted a hand in farewell. He still looked like a bird.

**A/N: Well that was emotional! Sorry for that. Later on Kira will be angry with Hiei for taking so long. **

**I wanted to explain something to those of you who don't understand. I was reading multiple Hiei x O.C stories and some of the comments are complaints about how Hiei is OOC. Now some authors will say that he is OOC. However, some don't. **

**Now the reason is this, Hiei doesn't really show that much affection. In fact, it's pretty rare. So, it might be a bit difficult to keep Hiei the same in a love story. I do my best to try and keep him in character and if I go OOC, I will warn you. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter. Please stay tuned for Chapter 6: Reunion!**


	7. Chapter 6: Reunion

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's me, Mellie again. I am very sorry it's taken me this long to post this chapter. I am now 8 months pregnant and with twins and this has been a hard pregnancy. I was really sick so it took me a while to get this done.**

**But, here we are! The next chapter. In this chapter, Hiei may be out of character. So, I apologize in advance. I also apologize for one more thing but I'll explain at the end why.**

**Without further ado, I present Chapter 6: Reunion.**

* * *

(Hiei's POV)

Kira looked bad. Very bad, and it was taking all my self-control from killing everyone in the room. The Spirit Detective took us to Genkai's place to heal her.

Yukina and Genkai were working on her. The second time. Those damn demons. I grit my teeth. I was pissed at myself for not staying with her. This was my fault, and I was pissed that I felt like this.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Kurama looking at me with a sad expression, which just made me even more angry. I growled and shook him off, not trusting myself to speak.

I moved to stand near Kira, keeping myself near her. Her scent washes over me and I fight the urge to bury my nose in her hair and breathe her in. I close my eyes and breathe in Kira's intoxicating scent.

In a split secon, everything changed. Kira screams, bolting upright, or rather, trying to. Me, Kurama, Yukina, and Genkai pinned her down. Kira starts wimpering, ice forming on the table. Yukina starts cooing. Attempting to calm her down. Kira keeps struggling.

"Shh..." I whispered, ignoring the others. I knelt at the top near her head and nuzzeled her in an attempt to calm her.

"Hiei...?" She whispered, weakly.

Despite the situation, I grinned. "Yeah, it's me. You don't have to worry anymore."

"You're late, Shorty." Kira smiled.

"Hiei, she has a tracker." Kurama said softly. "Keep her distracted while we take it out."

Distracted, huh? A hidden memory came bubbling to the surface. Of soft lips and tastes of apples.

I didn't care that people were watching. I did it before. I smirked and pressed my lips to Kira's. What do you know? She still tastes like apples.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go. My apologies. **

**1: I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I swear, this will be rare. I just felt that this was a good spot to stop.**

**2: I am sorry that Kira was a bit cringey. And the fact that Hiei was OOC. I did try to make him in love and in character. I don't know if I managed it or not. **

**3: If I am going to fast with the love story, I apologize.**

**Now, I will be doing my best to keep a publishing schedule. If, or when, I make one, I will be sure to let you know.**

**As always, please review/follow/favorite this story. And stay fired up!**


	8. Chapter 7: Struggling

**A/N: Hello, I am back and the reason why this chapter is really early is because I felt really bad for delivering a short chapter. This chapter will definetely be better and longer. **

**Without further ado, let's hop right into it.**

* * *

(Kira's POV)

I don't know how long I stayed asleep on the table. I passed out after Hiei kissed me. I raised my fingers to my lips.

"Now she decides to wake up." I heard, rather than saw Hiei smirk.

"Oh hush, Midget." I grumbled. I groaned and sat up, wincing. "Gods I feel like shit..."

"You were treated like shit, of course you're gonna feel like that." Hiei ground out. "Stop whining."

"You think this was my fault don't you?! You're probably wondering _what did Kira do now?_" I burst out. "I didn't want to be kidnapped, and I never told Yukina to come after me! She did it-"

I never finished. Hiei moved so fast and next thing I know, Hiei had clapped his hand over my mouth. But that wasn't what made me shut up. Hiei was trembling. Actually trembling. With rage or fear, I didn't know.

"Shut up before I lose it." His voice trembled.

A small _ahem_ sounded from the open doorway and Hiei jumped away from me, like I was a snake poised to bite him.

A boy with bright red hair stood in the doorway. "Hiei, Koenma has a question for you." The boy points out the door. "Best not keep him waiting."

Hiei glanced at me, and for a moment, I thought he might pull me along. Then, his eyes glazed and he left, making me even more confused than ever.

The red-haired boy looked me over. "You look better, Kira." He smiled politely.

I realized he was a demon. A fox demon. But there was something else. Human. "Not to be rude, but who the hell are you?"

"Oh, I apologize. My name is Kurama." Kurama looked unfazed by my wariness.

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

"When I worked with Hiei, he told me about you. Granted, I had to ask him. But he told me a little bit." Kurama walked to the sink and filled two glasses. He handed me one and I drank gratefully.

Why was Hiei telling a stranger about me? If he was going to miss me, he should have just stayed. I frowned. Hiei must be having his fun with me. Hiei doesn't care about people. He pretented. For some reason, this brings tears to my eyes.

"Hiei cares, Kira." Kurama said gently.

"Then why didn't he stay?" I wiped my eyes furiously.

"He wanted to keep you safe. Hiei has many enemies. I'm surprised he's shown this much affection. He normally pushes away the people he cares about to protect him. Don't be too hard on him. He feels guilty about it." Kurama leaned on the wall.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell. He hadn't left your side while you were being healed." Kurama cocked his head. "Are you okay?"

I had fallen to the ground. Kurama was right. Hiei cared. But me and him are similar. I don't show affection. After what happened ten years ago, I had cut people off. The only person who I let in was Hiei. But _he_ came back. And I can't let _anyone_ back in.

I stood up. "I need some air. Please don't follow."

"Of course." Kurama pushed off the wall. "I'll go check on Hiei. The front doors are at the end of the hall." He smiled and left.

I walked outside after grabbing my weapons and breathed deeply. I had a plan, and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

(Hiei's POV)

The toddler was yammering non-stop and if he didn't shut up, I was going to kill him. Kurama came up next to me and ignoring Koenma, he turned to me. "Kira is looking better. We talked for a bit and she went to get some air."

"What did you guys talk about?" I said casually.

"Nothing important. What's the deal? Is she staying?"

"I think she should. She needs to be close in case something happens again. I'll ask Genkai, but I'm sure she can stay here." Koenma said.

"Good idea." Genkai said, coming up behind me. "I'm sure she will be fine here."

I sighed with relief internally. Kira would be safe here._ Safe._

I contemplated asking if I could stay as well. Then I decided against it. Kira doesn't need me.

In the distance, I saw Yukina running towards us, panic written across her soft features. Yusuke and the idiot were hot on her trail. Koenma turned. "What now?" He mumbled around that ridiculous pacifier.

"She's gone!" Yukina panted. "Kira's gone!"

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go! Here is the 7th chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I will be doing another flashback chapter to explain why Kira's afraid of showing affection. **

**I did my best with Hiei's character. As I have mentioned before, it is dificult to make a love story with Hiei. Bear with me!**

**As always, please review/follow/favorite. If I get 10 follows and 10 favorites, when I am done with this story, I will make a sequel. So be sure to do that.**

**Also! I am making not one, not two, but_ three_ new fanfictions! One is another Hiei x O.C with a Kurama x O.C which I am collaborating with Flowingwiththeriver on. The second one is a Hunter X Hunter, made by the same person who created YYH, story with a Killua x O.C pairing. And the final one is a Seven Deadly Sins: Next Generation story with an O.C x O.C pairing which is Beta-read by Galfridus. Don't miss these new stories!**

**That's all for now! Stay tuned for chapter 8! Stay fired up!**


End file.
